


Shindemo-ii ... es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich sterbe ...

by Miuumitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-25
Updated: 2002-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Omi wurde von Schwarz entführt, und Nagi scheint seine eigenen Pläne mit dem Jüngsten von Weiß zu haben.
Relationships: Naoe Nagi/Tsukiyono Omi





	Shindemo-ii ... es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich sterbe ...

‚Komm nicht zu spät nach Hause, Omi!’, hatten sie gesagt. Er hatte gelacht und gemeint, er sei doch schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, hatte ihnen aber trotzdem versichert, pünktlich zu sein. Schließlich hatte er gar keine wirkliche Lust auf diesen Abend gehabt, aber Ōka hatte ihn so lange damit genervt, mit ihr auszugehen, bis er schließlich eingewilligt hatte. Ausgerechnet Ōka, wo er sich in ihrer Nähe doch noch nie wirklich wohlgefühlt hatte. Nicht, dass er sie nicht mochte, er hatte sie ja sehr gern – aber eben wie eine Freundin. Und dass das Mädchen mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand, war ihm bald klar geworden. Er wollte ihr nichts vormachen, aber ihr einfach sagen, dass er sie nicht liebte, brachte er einfach nicht fertig.

Omi seufzte. Und so hatte er wieder einmal nachgegeben, war mit ihr auf diese Party gegangen und hatte sie auf ihr hartes Drängen hin auch noch nach Hause gebracht.

Und nun war es Nacht. Wie spät genau, das wusste er schon gar nicht mehr, aber es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, Yōji jetzt auf der Straße zu begegnen, es konnte schon ungefähr die Zeit sein, zu der dieser gewöhnlich nach Hause zurückzukehren pflegte.

Ken würde ihm ’was erzählen … Egal, wie oft er versuchte, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, die anderen drei sahen in ihm noch immer ein Kind. Und sie machten sich Sorgen um ihn.

Erneut seufzte Omi. Aber eigentlich war das jetzt auch egal. Spät war es nun, daran konnte er nichts mehr ändern. Nur würde er nicht mal unbemerkt ins Haus kommen, da er keinen Schlüssel dabei hatte. Es gab kein Entkommen.

‚ _Zu schade, nicht wahr, mein Hübscher?_ ’, vernahm er da plötzlich eine Stimme, wandte sich hastig herum, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, _wie_ er diese Stimme vernommen hatte. Es hatte niemand gesprochen. Die Stimme hatte er direkt in seinem Kopf gehört.

‚ _Gut erkannt. Hat ja einen Moment gedauert, bist wohl nicht mehr allzu munter._ ’ Ein bösartiges Lachen folgte, dass es Omi kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Ja, bis eben noch war er tatsächlich müde gewesen, nun aber war er wieder hellwach.

‚Schuldig …

 _Ja, ja und stell dir vor, der Rest ist auch hier._ ’ Verdammte Scheiße aber auch. Wenn Schuldig recht hatte und wirklich ganz Schwarz hier irgendwo war, dann hatte er ein Problem. Bei einem Rendezvous mit Ōka hatte er es nämlich vorgezogen, ohne Giftpfeile und Armbrust aus dem Haus zu gehen. Verdammte Scheiße aber auch … ‚ _Ts, ts, so böse Worte aus dem Mund unseres blonden Engels._ ’ Aber vielleicht hatte er Glück, Schuldig war einfach nur betrunken und würde ihn gar nicht erst zu fassen bekommen. ‚ _Haha, dein Humor war sicher auch schon mal besser. Egal, schließlich haben wir anderes mit dir vor, als über dich zu lachen …_ ’ Verdammt, also irgendwie war das jetzt genau der richtige Augenblick, um mal über eine Flucht nachzudenken. Oder noch besser als das, einfach die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Blindlings stürmte er los, nicht darauf achtend, wohin er eigentlich lief – nur vielleicht hätte er eben dies tun sollen. So bekam er nur noch mit, wie ein sadistisch grinsender Farfarello plötzlich vor ihm stand, wie er irgendeinen großen Gegenstand auf sich zukommen sah. Und dann bekam er überhaupt nichts mehr mit, nur noch einen dumpfen Schmerz und dann völlige Schwärze um ihn herum.

Schmerz. Der einzige Gedanke, den er im Moment voll und ganz wahrnahm. Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, Schmerzen in seinen Handgelenken, Schmerzen eigentlich überall.

Und es war recht kühl, um nicht zu sagen kalt.

Mühsam versuchte Omi, die Augen zu öffnen, unterließ es aber, als der Schmerz nur noch schlimmer zu werden drohte. Verdammt, was war bloß passiert, und wo war er hier?

Nur eine schemenhafte Erinnerung war ihm geblieben, und es verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Dann aber kam ihm langsam alles wieder in den Sinn. Er war letzte Nacht – zumindest nahm er mal an, dass es letzte Nacht gewesen war, wie lange er vielleicht wirklich bewusstlos war, wusste er ja nicht – alleine unterwegs gewesen, und dann hatte Schwarz ihn – nun ja, _überrascht_ traf es wohl recht deutlich. Farfarello hatte ihm irgendetwas über den Schädel gezogen, dann musste er bewusstlos geworden sein. Ok, betrachtete man dies und die Tatsache, dass er sicher alles andere als zu Hause war, kam nur noch eine Möglichkeit in Frage: Schwarz hatte ihn entführt.

„Scheiße!“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, er hatte keine Ahnung, was Schwarz mit ihm vorhatte. Nun, obwohl letzteres gar nicht so unklar war. Hätten sie lediglich vorgehabt, ihn zu töten, hätten sie das bereits getan. So aber schien es viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie den anderen drei eine Falle stellen wollten. „Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße!“ So viel geflucht hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, jedoch hatte er auch schon lange keinen wirklichen Grund mehr dazu gehabt.

Vorsichtig öffnete er nun doch die Augen, doch auch seine Umgebung gab ihm nicht viel Hoffnung. Er schien sich in irgendeinem alten Kellerraum zu befinden, kaum Einrichtung, keine Fenster, nur eine große Tür – und endlich erkannte er auch, was die Schmerzen in seinen Handgelenken hervorrief. Mit zwei Metallschnallen war er an eine Wand gekettet, die Hände rechts und links vom Körper in Höhe seines Kopfes festgemacht. Aussicht auf Flucht gab es hier nicht, und ehrlich gesagt hätte es ihn verwundert, wäre es anders gewesen. Schwarz waren Profis, und wenn sie es schon schafften, ihn zu entführen, dann würden sie es auch mit Leichtigkeit schaffen, ihn hier festzuhalten.

‚ _Sehr richtig, Bombay._ ’ Er _hasste_ es.

„Verdammt, Schuldig, verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!“ Die Tatsache, mit seinen Gedanken nicht alleine zu sein, behagte ihm nicht – und vor allem nicht in dieser Situation. Er wollte seinen Gesprächspartner zumindest _sehen_.

‚ _Kannst du haben._ ’ Kaum eine Sekunde später hörte er plötzlich, wie ein Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür gesteckt wurde, wie er einmal, zweimal herumgedreht wurde. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür, und der rothaarige Deutsche trat hinein.

„Besser so?“ Schuldig grinste ihn an, doch er entgegnete nichts, versuchte, auch nichts zu denken, was ihm aber nicht so leicht fiel. „Also eben warst du ja noch gesprächiger … und nein, du kommst hier nicht raus.“ Vergnügt grinste Schuldig weiter, als Omi zusammenzuckte.

Er hasste es wirklich.

„Was … habt ihr mit mir vor?“

„Wir? Och, das kannst du dir ja wohl sicher denken. Schließlich bist du ein perfekter Köder.“ Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Omi zu, immer noch das fiese Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Aber was Nagi noch mit dir vorhat, kann ich dir nicht sagen.“ Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Schuldigs Grinsen noch breiter werden konnte, doch er bewies ihm gerade das Gegenteil.

Ängstlich versuchte er, dem Deutschen auszuweichen, was aber lediglich bei einem Versuch blieb, da seine Handfesseln ihm wirklich keinen Freiraum zum Ausweichen ließen.

Was Nagi mit ihm vorhatte?

Wollte der kleine Telekinet ihm jetzt etwa alles heimzahlen, alle ihre Kämpfe, die er vielleicht gewonnen hatte? Großer Gott, Nagi musste ihn hassen, er war sein direkter Gegner – und ihm im Moment vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert.

„An deiner Stelle würd’ ich mir gar nicht so viel Sorgen machen. Na ja, aber du wirst schon noch selbst sehen, was ich meine.“ Er zwinkerte ihm gehässig zu und lief dann zurück zur Tür. „Wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, und –“

„Genug gelabert, Schuldig?“ Mit diesen Worten schob sich Nagi an dem Deutschen vorbei durch die Tür.

„Sicher, sicher, ich überlass ihn dann dir. Aber geh nicht zu hart ran.“ Er grinste noch einmal und verschwand dann endgültig.

Währenddessen beobachtete Omi Nagi ängstlich aus den Augenwinkeln, doch der Jüngere hatte sich noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt, stand stumm da, die Wangen aufgrund von Schuldigs Bemerkung leicht gerötet.

Himmel, was spielten die hier für ein Spiel mit ihm?!

„Tja …“ Nagi warf einen beinahe scheuen Blick zu dem Blonden hinüber. „Nun ist der Augenblick also wirklich mal gekommen.“ Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, schritt vorsichtig auf das gefesselte Weißmitglied zu, das ihn aus verängstigten Augen anstarrte.

Er war nun dicht an ihn herangetreten und besah ihn mit einem Blick, den Omi nicht deuten konnte. Er hatte sich immer dichter an die kalte Wand hinter ihm gepresst und die Augen angstvoll geschlossen. Gut, es zeugte nicht unbedingt von Mut, dass er so schnell nachgab, aber er war auch überhaupt nicht mutig, _wollte_ es hier und jetzt nicht sein.

„Jetzt hab ich dich endlich bei mir … mein blondes Engelchen.“ Langsam legte Nagi einen Finger an Omis Wange und strich zärtlich hinab, über den Hals bis zur Brust des Blonden, der nun vollkommen entsetzt die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

Engel? Genau das hatte Schuldig bei seiner Entführung auch gesagt. War das etwa schon eine Anspielung auf was hier jetzt gewesen? Konnte es etwa sein, dass …?

Er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, da Nagi sich plötzlich dicht an ihn schmiegte und ihn mit einem Gemisch aus Lächeln und Grinsen ansah.

Omi wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, sich irgendwie aus dieser Pose befreien, doch Nagi ließ ihm nicht den Hauch einer Chance dazu, näherte sich ihm langsam und presste schließlich seine Lippen auf die des Blondschopfs.

Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam ihn, und am liebsten hätte er Nagi von sich gestoßen, was ihm im Moment aber unmöglich war.

Der andere machte keine Anstalten, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, und so gab sich Omi schließlich seinem Schicksal hin, kniff noch verängstigter als zuvor die Augen zusammen.

Dann spürte er, wie Nagis Zunge plötzlich nach Einlass in seinen Mund suchte, den er ihm aber verwehrte, indem er die Lippen nur umso fester zusammenpresste.

‚Verdammt, das muss ein schlechter Traum sein … Ein verdammt mieser Traum …’

Aber Nagi würde aufhören, er würde nicht ewig weitermachen, irgendwann _müsste_ er ja einfach aufhören.

Doch stattdessen wanderte Nagis Hand plötzlich tiefer, schob sich unter das T-Shirt des Blonden, sodass dieser erschrocken aufschreien wollte, aber nicht mehr dazu kam, da er in diesem Augenblick auch schon Nagis Zunge in seinem Mund verspürte.

Aus.

Er hatte verloren.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit Nagi noch gehen würde, und eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen.

Vielleicht war es einfacher, hier und jetzt an Ort und Stelle zu sterben, als all das über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinabliefen, er spürte sie nicht einmal mehr, spürte überhaupt nichts mehr um ihn herum.

Dann endlich, und es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein, löste Nagi sich langsam von Omi und lächelte ihn an.

Der Blonde rang nach Luft, und nachdem er sich ein wenig gefasst hatte, starrte er den anderen hasserfüllt an.

„Schau nicht so böse, Liebling.“

„Du bist ein kleines, mieses Arschloch, Naoe!“ Einen Augenblick schien es ihm so, als wäre Nagi ein wenig geknickt, wirklich interessieren tat es ihn aber nicht. Noch immer rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. Er war furchtbar hilflos, er war schwach, und bei dem Gedanken an das, was eben geschehen war, stieg schon wieder Übelkeit in ihm auf. „Ich hasse dich!“ Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Nagi das in irgendeiner Weise berühren würde, doch der Jüngere senkte im gleichen Moment den Blick.

„Das“, begann er dann mit zitternder Stimme, „das ist jetzt nicht mehr von Wert. Ich liebe dich. Und du gehörst _mir_.“ Damit verließ er den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ einen am gesamten Leibe zitternden Omi zurück.

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter Nagi ins Schloss, sodass Schuldig zunächst erschrocken aufblickte, dann aber wieder sein übliches Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Na, Kleiner? Klappt wohl noch nicht ganz, oder? Will er nicht, wie du?“

„Halt’s Maul.“ Verärgert stellte der Jüngere sich in eine Ecke des kleinen Raumes und verschränkte die Arme vorm Körper.

Schuldig schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, geh nicht zu hart ran. Der Kleine ist wohl ein ziemliches Sensibelchen. Und auch wenn nicht, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er irgendetwas für dich empfinden könnte, oder?“

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst das Maul halten!“

„Ts, ts, Nagi, Nagi, Nagi … Du kannst ihn vielleicht gefangen halten, vielleicht sogar seinen Willen brechen – seine Liebe aber kannst _du_ niemals gewinnen.“ Nur mühevoll konnte der Deutsche einer auf ihn zufliegenden Vase ausweichen, die anschließend hinter ihm krachend zu Boden ging.

„Hast du genug philosophiert? Ich will deine Meinung überhaupt nicht hören!“

„Und außerdem werden wir ihn früher oder später sowieso töten.“

„ …Ich weiß.“

‚ _Eigentlich direkt schade drum, nicht wahr?_

Kannst du nicht endlich dein Maul halten?!

_Ich rede doch überhaupt nicht mir dir!_

Dann verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken!

 _Ist aber ganz interessant hier drinnen, schließlich..._ ’

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Nagi war es nun gelungen, seine Gedanken gegenüber Schuldig zu blockieren und ihm so keinen _Einblick_ mehr zu gewähren.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Kleiner, der gibt nicht auf … Vermutlich wird er dir noch eine ganze Menge Kummer bereiten, bis _du_ schließlich aufgibst!“

„ …nenn mich nicht Kleiner!“ Damit wandte er den Blick von dem Rothaarigen ab und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Schuldig zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

‚ _Wie du willst. Recht hab ich ja doch._ ’

Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er eingeschlafen war, wann die Anstrengung und die Angst ihn übermannt und in einen leichten Schlaf versetzt hatten.

Und nun war er also wieder wach.

Und hatte vergebens gehofft. Vergebens gehofft, dass vielleicht doch alles nur ein Traum sein könnte, dass er aufwachte und zu Hause in seinem Bett lag, oder sonst wo, nur nicht hier, hier an dieser kalten Steinmauer im Keller von Schwarz.

Nachdenklich senkte er den Blick. Auch wenn es unsinnig erschien, so hatte der Schlaf ihm doch gut getan. Vorhin hatte er daran gedacht, aufzugeben, hatte sterben wollen. Jetzt aber ließ es sich wieder ein wenig klarer denken.

Weiß würde ihn suchen, und sie würden nicht eher aufhören, bis sie ihn gefunden hatten. Allein deswegen musste er schon am Leben bleiben. Er musste versuchen, selbst zu entkommen, damit die anderen drei nicht schnurstracks in die Falle liefen. Auch, wenn das hieße, dass er sich Nagi …

Nagi.

Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn krampfte sich ihm erneut der Magen zusammen. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass der Junge etwas Derartiges für ihn empfinden konnte. Aber es war keine Liebe. Würde er ihn wirklich lieben, würde er ihn nicht wie eine Ratte im Keller gefangen halten.

Aber das sollte nicht sein Problem sein. Er würde ihm standhalten, er würde ihm entkommen. Er hatte neuen Mut gefasst, auch wenn die Situation noch so aussichtslos erschien.

Was ihm nur noch Probleme machte, war sein vollkommen ausgetrockneter Hals, doch da Schwarz einiges daran lag, ihn am Leben zu erhalten, würden sie ihn kaum verdursten lassen.

Galt es also nur noch, bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuhalten. Und Nagi würde er nicht nachgeben.

Wie als Antwort auf diese Herausforderung vernahm er nur wenige Momente später das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss, und wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Nagi.

‚Jetzt gilt’s …’

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Blonden, als er das kleine Tablett entdeckte, das Nagi trug, und was sich darauf befand: ein Glas Wasser und ein Stück Brot. Hatte er also Recht gehabt. Schwarz brauchte ihn.

‚Welch aufbauender Gedanke.’

„Abend, Liebling. Geht’s wieder?“ Er antwortete nicht. Tat so, als fühlte er sich nicht angesprochen. „Tja … ich hab dir was zu essen und zu trinken mitgebracht.“ Erneut schwieg er, und Nagi wurde die Lage sichtlich unangenehmer. Punkt für ihn. Vielleicht würde dieser Kampf viel leichter werden, als er anfangs geglaubt hatte.

Aber gerade, als er sich über diesen Gedanken freuen wollte, huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über das Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Du hast Recht, wir müssen ja wirklich nicht reden.“ Noch immer grinsend stellte Nagi das kleine Tablett ab, lief dann auf Omi zu und legte seine Hände auf dessen Brust. „Schließlich“, hauchte er ihm dabei ins Ohr, „gibt es noch so einiges anderes, was wir tun könnten.“ Und damit küsste er ihn lang auf den Mund, Omi ließ den Kuss mehr oder weniger gefasst über sich ergehen.

„Verreck …“, hauchte er ihm schließlich atemlos entgegen, doch Nagi besah ihn nur mit einem tadelnden Lächeln.

Dass er es schaffte, so ruhig zu bleiben, brachte wiederum Omi bald zum Verzweifeln. Wenigstens konnte der Kleine nicht seine Gedanken lesen wie Schuldig.

„Warum bist du nur so unglaublich süß …“ Sanft strichen Nagis Hände auf Omis Brust entlang, schließlich hinauf an seine Wange, spielten mit ein paar vereinzelten Haarsträhnen und kraulten den Blonden dann leicht im Nacken.

Dann aber löste Nagi sich widerwillig von seinem Objekt der Begierde, und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung holte er mittels seiner telekinetischen Kräfte das Tablett heran. Als es in Reichweite war, nahm er das Wasserglas herunter und hielt es Omi fordernd an den Mund.

„Da, Omi-chan, du solltest trinken, damit …“ Doch den Rest nahm der Blonde gar nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Zu sehr war er bei dem Laut seines Namens zusammengezuckt. Wusste Schwarz vielleicht viel mehr über sie, als sie annahmen, oder hatte Nagi lediglich Nachforschungen über ihn angestellt? Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass letzteres der Wahrheit entsprach. Es genügte, wenn _er_ sich in Gefahr befand. „Omi-chan, was ist?“ Er warf ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Brust des Jungen bis hinab zu seinem Bauch fuhr. „Machst du dir Sorgen um die anderen? Um Aya, Ken und Yōji?“ Das angstvolle blaue Augenpaar, das nun auf ihn gerichtet war, brachte Nagi nur dazu, erneut zu grinsen. „Keine Angst, Omi-chan. Die anderen drei wissen nichts über deine Freunde. Und das kann von mir aus auch gern so bleiben, wenn du dich ein wenig erkenntlich zeigst.“ Und wieder folgte ein Kuss, nicht so sanft jedoch wie die bisherigen, sodass Omi den anderen im Moment am liebsten einfach von sich gestoßen hätte. Vielleicht wäre er dazu inzwischen auch schon wieder in der Lage gewesen, hätte eine furchtbare Angst nicht seinen gesamten Körper gelähmt. Er musste es tun, musste Nagis Nähe akzeptieren, musste diesen Kuss akzeptieren, musste die Hände akzeptieren, die sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben und über seine Haut fuhren. Musste die Qual akzeptieren. Für Weiß. Für seine Freunde.

Neue Tränen suchten sich den Weg über seine Wangen, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Sofort wurden sie von Nagi weggeküsst, der noch immer nicht von ihm abgelassen hatte. Qualen.

Und doch hatte er zumindest ein Ziel, für das es sich lohnte, all diese Qualen zu erdulden.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit schließlich schien Nagi erst mal wieder genug zu haben und hielt ihm nun erneut das Wasserglas vor die Nase. Widerwillig trank er ein paar Schlucke davon und ließ sich – sehr zu Nagis Gefallen – auch mit dem trockenen Brot füttern. Er musste durchhalten, irgendwie. Und wenn er hinterher tot zusammenbrach, war es auch in Ordnung. Aber die anderen durften nicht in Gefahr geraten.

Das war der einzige Gedanke, der seinen Willen aufrechterhielt, als Nagi sich ihm jetzt wieder zuwandte, seine Lippen küsste, seinen Hals küsste. Als seine Hände die Konturen seines Körpers entlang strichen, kurz auf seinem Bauch verharrten, dann aber tiefer wanderten, zu dem Bund seiner Hose.

Und das war der Augenblick, in dem Omi sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und den anderen mit einem Fußtritt dazu brachte, von ihm abzulassen.

„Du … du bist eine kleine, verdammte Ratte!“, brachte er keuchend hervor, und seine Stimme zitterte ebenso wie sein gesamter Körper.

„Mag sein. Aber damit wirst du dich abfinden müssen, schließlich gehörst du jetzt …“

„Oh nein.“ Hasserfüllt starrte er ihn an. „Ich gehöre nicht dir. Du kannst mich zwingen, hier unten zu bleiben, mich ausnutzen, du kannst versuchen, mich zu vergewaltigen – aber ich werde niemals, niemals Naoe, niemals werde ich dir gehören! Denn ich hasse dich, hasse dich für all das, was du tust, für das, was du bist. Kein Wunder, dass du dich hier im Keller an wehrlosen Gefangen vergreifen musst, schließlich würde kein Mensch, der es irgendwie umgehen kann, auch nur eine Sekunde seines Lebens freiwillig mit dir verbringen!!“

Es herrschte kurz Schweigen, in denen sich die beiden nur wortlos anstarrten.

„So?“, begann Nagi schließlich, und seine Stimme zitterte noch mehr als Omis zuvor. „Wenn es also das ist, was du von mir hältst …“ Omi lachte ironisch auf. Was bitte sollte er sonst noch von ihm halten? „Dann … ist wohl alles gesagt …“ Damit wandte er sich um, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken in einer flüchtigen Bewegung übers Gesicht und nur wenige Sekunden später fiel die schwere Tür unüberhörbar hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Was blieb, war Stille.

Und Schmerz.

Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte. Früher als Kind, da hatte er fast täglich geweint. Bis ihm klar geworden war, dass ihm das auch nicht weiterhalf. Dann hatte er aufgehört, versucht, stark zu sein.

So war es weitergegangen, als er zu Schwarz gekommen war. Ein Killer weinte nicht. Er hatte unendlich viele Menschen sterben sehen, er hatte unendlich viele Menschen getötet. Aber geweint hatte er nicht.

Und jetzt vollbrachte ein einziger Mensch es, all das nachzuholen, was Hunderte seiner Art in mehreren Jahren nicht geschafft hatten.

Verdammt. Er selbst hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er irgendwo in seinem Herzen noch dermaßen verletzlich war. Er selbst hätte nicht einmal geglaubt, dass er so etwas wie ein Herz überhaupt noch besaß.

Selbst, als er sich dann in Omi verliebt hatte, waren es für ihn keine wirklichen Gefühle gewesen. Es war eine körperliche Liebe gewesen, ein Begehren nach diesem hübschen Körper. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Hatte gedacht, dass er so, auf diese Weise, nun endlich bekommen konnte, wonach er sich sehnte.

Aber dann hätten Worte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn zu verletzen.

Dann hätte es ihn nicht berührt.

Dann hätte es nicht wehgetan.

So aber blieb nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit. Es war wirkliche Liebe, die er gegenüber dem anderen empfand.

Und hatte vielleicht auch die kleinste Möglichkeit bestanden, dass er diese Liebe irgendwann einmal erwidern könnte – er hatte sie soeben eigenhändig zerstört.

Er hatte sich schneller wieder gefasst, als er angenommen hatte. Er wusste ohnehin nicht, warum er dermaßen aus der Haut gefahren war. Er hatte gewusst, dass Nagi früher oder später so weit gehen würde, hatte sich vorgenommen gehabt, sich nicht zu wehren, für Aya, für Ken und für Yōji. Aber als er dann wirklich … als er seine Hand …

Omi schüttelte sich.

„Diese kleine falsche Ratte … irgendwann zahl ich ihm das heim.“

Aber wie würde es nun weitergehen? Würde Nagi sich kaum berührt zeigen und einfach weitermachen? Würde er es schaffen, sich nicht gegen ihn zu wehren?

Konnte man sich freiwillig vergewaltigen lassen?

Allein bei dem Gedanken begann er zu zittern.

Warum traf es eigentlich immer ihn, warum wurde ausgerechnet er immer wieder entführt? Warum von Schwarz? Warum?

– Oder würde Nagi sich jetzt rächen, würde er die Namen seiner Freunde an Schwarz weitergeben? Würden sie die drei dann überraschen? Würden diese denken, Omi hätte sie verraten?

Würden sie sie töten? Würden sie ihn töten?

Betrübt ließ Omi den Kopf hängen. Warum hatte es so weit kommen müssen?

Er blickte nicht auf, als er das inzwischen wohlbekannte Geräusch des Schlüssels vernahm. Er blickte nicht auf, als sich die Tür öffnete, blickte nicht auf, als Nagi schweigend hineintrat.

Erst, als der Kleine direkt vor ihm stand und sein Kinn sanft anhob, war er gezwungen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch noch immer sprach er nicht. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er wusste auch so, was folgen würde. Wieder und wieder folgen würde.

Langsam näherte Nagi sich dem anderen Jungen, legte seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Gegenübers, zärtlich, liebevoll, entlockte dem Blondschopf einen langen Kuss.

Dann aber löste er sich von ihm und blickte ihn mit einem solch kummervollen Blick an, dass Omi sich nicht mehr ganz sicher war, noch immer den gleichen Jungen wie zuvor vor sich zu haben.

Beinahe hätte er ihn gefragt, was denn los sei. Aber er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte überhaupt nichts von Nagi wissen. Wollte ihn einfach nur hassen und irgendwann eigenhändig umbringen, sich für all das, was er ihm hier antat, an ihm rächen.

Auch Nagi machte im Moment keine Anstalten, zu sprechen, legte nur seine Hände an Omis Handschellen. Kurz schenkte er ihm noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick, schloss dann aber die Augen. Ein leises Klicken folgte und Omi spürte, wie der Druck um seine Handgelenke nachließ.

„Nagi … wieso?“ Er konnte es nicht ändern, die Frage war ihm zu schnell über die Lippen gehuscht.

„Durch die Tür da vorne kommst du eh nicht. Also warum sollst du hier gefesselt bleiben? Da rechts um die Ecke ist übrigens auch ein kleines Klo …“

Unverwandt blickten sich die beide an, schwiegen kurz.

„Ich … ich könnte dich jetzt töten …“ Vielleicht war es unsinnig, so etwas zu behaupten. Er war unbewaffnet und Nagi besaß noch immer seine telekinetischen Kräfte.

Dennoch nickte der andere.

„Ja, das könntest du. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre es nicht einmal das Schlechteste.“ Damit wandte er sich um, und ohne seinem Gefangenen noch einen Blick zu schenken, verließ er den Keller.

Verwirrt und mit wild schlagendem Herzen sank Omi zu Boden.

Was sollte das werden? Ein Spiel? Versuchte er es jetzt auf andere Art? Versuchte, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen?

„Nicht mit mir, Naoe. Dieses Spiel wirst du verlieren – zusammen mit deinem Leben.“

Er war sichtlich erstaunt, als er am nächsten Tag wieder Schuldig zu Gesicht bekam. Er hätte darauf gewettet, dass Nagi nun versuchte, sich auf jede erdenkliche Art bei ihm einzuschleimen, es auf die _sanfte Tour_ versuchte, um so sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nur allzu deutlich feststellen müssen, was für ein kleines Arschloch Nagi war, und mit welchen hinterhältigen Mitteln er versuchte, an sein Ziel zu kommen.

Und nun das.

Nun ließ Nagi sich überhaupt nicht mehr blicken. War das etwa auch ein Teil seines Planes, den er nur noch nicht erkannte?

Fast wäre ihm die Frage über die Lippen gekommen, warum der Kleine sich nicht mehr selbst um ihn kümmerte. Aber er hatte ganz gewiss nicht vor, mit Schuldig Unterhaltungen zu führen.

Der rothaarige Deutsche machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als habe er großes Interesse an längeren Plaudereien, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, wie er sich anfangs benommen hatte, als Omi gerade gefangengenommen worden war.

Wie lange das wohl schon her sein mochte? Dadurch, dass es hier unten kein Fenster gab, wusste er nicht, ob es draußen gerade Tag oder Nacht war, er wusste nicht, wenn er geschlafen hatte, wie lange es gewesen war, sein Zeitgefühl hatte er hier unten gänzlich verloren.

Als Schuldig das erste Mal wieder nach unten gekommen war, hatte der Rothaarige ihn mit einem solch finsteren Blick bedacht, dass Omi innerlich zusammengezuckt war. Zunächst glaubte er, der Deutsche hätte ein Problem damit, dass er nicht mehr gefesselt war. Andererseits wusste er doch aber sicherlich von Nagis Plan und war in alles eingeweiht.

Was genau es war, das Schuldig so verärgerte, blieb also jenseits seines Horizontes, da _er_ schließlich kein Telepath war, der die Gedanken anderer lesen konnte.

So konnte er also nicht anders, als in seinem Verlies hocken und warten. Warten auf etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war.

Worauf sollte er auch warten, worauf hoffen? Dass Weiß endlich auftauchte und entweder Erfolg hatte oder nicht? Dass es Schwarz zu langweilig mit ihm wurde und sie ihn endlich umbrachten?

Oder dass Nagi wiederkam?

Nicht, dass er ihn vermisst hätte. Aber Schuldig, der ihm hin und wieder etwas Wasser und Brot hinunterbrachte, ihn finster anblickte, schwieg und dann wieder ging, brachte ihn nicht wirklich weiter. Hatte er nicht ursprünglich vorgehabt, aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen, um Weiß nicht in Gefahr zu bringen?

Und nun saß er immer noch hier unten.

Das Einfachste wäre es gewesen, sie hätten ihn getötet. Hätten ihn getötet und Weiß diese Nachricht übermittelt. Dann hätten sie nicht länger nach ihm suchen müssen.

Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen?!

Wie lange musste er noch mit der Angst leben, den morgigen Tag vielleicht nicht mehr zu erleben?!

Wie lange sollte er sich noch einreden, dass aber genau das das Beste wäre?!

Wie lange, wie lange noch sollte er in diesem dreckigen Loch hocken, sich Gedanken über all das machen und daran langsam zugrunde zu gehen?!

Wie lange …

Er konnte nicht anders, wenn diese Gedanken kamen und von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Konnte nicht anders, als leise in sich hineinzuweinen, jede einzelne Träne ein Ausdruck für seine Verzweiflung, für seine Angst.

Schritte draußen auf dem Flur waren für ihn Alltagsgeräusche geworden. Ebenso wie es früher – wann war das doch gleich gewesen? – die freundlichen Stimmen der Kunden gewesen waren, die Stimmen der Mädchen, die so gerne in ihren Blumenladen gekommen waren.

Allgegenwärtig war der modrige Geruch seines Kellergefängnisses. Wie es früher der immer anwesende Geruch der verschiedenen Schnittblumen gewesen war.

Der Mensch mochte viele grausige Eigenschaften haben, mit am schrecklichsten aber war wohl eine. Er gewöhnte sich an alles. Es brauchte nur Zeit und dieses stumpfsinnige Wesen ließ alles über sich ergehen.

Er war solch ein Wesen. Und kein Stück besser.

Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde alles versuchen, um zu entkommen? Würde nicht aufgeben, für Weiß? Und nun saß er hier und wartete auf sein Ende.

Er hörte die hastigen Fußschritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür nicht mehr bewusst, reagierte nicht, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, jemand hineinkam und die Tür hastig hinter sich verschloss. Ein Tablett wurde auf den Boden gestellt, und er schloss daraus einfach mal, dass es Schuldig war, der ihm seinen täglichen Fünfsekundenbesuch abstattete.

Erst, als der andere sich langsam auf den Boden sinken ließ, blickte Omi auf – und war nicht wenig verwundert, als er Nagi plötzlich an der Tür kauern sah, die Beine dicht an sich gezogen, das Gesicht abgewandt. Und dennoch konnte er deutlich sehen, dass das rechte Auge des Jungen leicht geschwollen war, dass scheinbar sein gesamtes Gesicht von blauen und grünen Flecken geziert wurde.

„Keine Sorge, ich … ich mach dir keinen Ärger. Ich hab dir nur dein Essen gebracht und will ein bisschen hier bleiben. Beachte mich einfach gar nicht“, kam es schließlich leise, und seine Stimme zitterte. Noch immer blickte er Omi nicht an, saß einfach zusammengekauert an der Tür und bewegte sich nicht.

„Wer?“ Nagi zuckte bei der Frage ängstlich zusammen, hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass Omi ihn ansprechen würde. Verschüchtert blickte er zu dem Blonden hinüber. Verschüchtert – etwas, das überhaupt nicht mehr zu dem Nagi passte, den er in den letzten Tagen kennengelernt hatte. „Wer war es, Nagi?“ Der Jüngere wandte sich nur gequält ab. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, das war nur allzu offensichtlich. Und er wusste nicht einmal, warum er es wissen wollte. Sicher nicht aus Höflichkeit, denn dieser kleinen Ratte gegenüber würde er sicherlich alles sein, nur nicht höflich. Nur im Moment glich die Ratte eher einer verängstigten Maus.

Doch wenn er nicht reden wollte, konnte er ihn nicht zwingen. Es ging ihn nichts an, es war ihm egal! Herr Gott, Nagi hatte versucht, ihn zu … nein, nicht mehr dieses Wort. Er hatte erfolgreich geschafft, diese Erinnerung irgendwie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Geblieben war nur noch der Hass. Hass auf ein Wesen, für das er gerade so etwas wie Mitleid empfand?

Es entstand eine drückende Stille, da Nagi keine Anstalten machte, zu antworten, und Omi nicht gewillt war, noch einmal zu fragen.

„Omi, ich …“, begann Nagi dann jedoch wieder, und Omi blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Vielleicht würde er ja doch reden.

‚Ja, er _ist_ ein mieses Schwein, er _ist_ eine kleine Ratte … aber im Moment … tut er mir leid …’

„Was?“

„Ich … Omi, es … es tut mir leid.“ Er hatte die Arme fest um sich selbst geschlungen und Omi erwartete eigentlich, dass er jeden Augenblick anfing zu weinen. Was er aber nicht tat, und andererseits verwundertes dies den Blonden überhaupt nicht. Nicht so sehr wie das, was Nagi gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was tut dir leid?“ Eine überflüssige und irgendwie verspottende Frage, wie er selbst zugeben musste.

„Dass ich dich … verdammt, alles, Omi, _alles_ tut mir leid!“

„Das fällt dir reichlich spät ein.“

„Ich weiß. Ich war ein Idiot. Ich habe das Liebste, das ich auf dieser Welt habe, wie ein kleines Stück Dreck behandelt.“ Omi wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Nagi sprach gleich weiter, wollte jetzt keinen Widerspruch hören, und Omi ließ ihn. „Ich … du _bist_ das Liebste, das ich habe. Ich war ein Vollidiot, es nicht früher zu bemerken. Ich sagte zwar, ich liebe dich, aber … eigentlich begehrte ich nur deinen Körper. Du bist hübsch, Omi.“ Der Blonde versuchte, nicht rot zu werden. Es wäre ganz einfach ziemlich unpassend gewesen in der jetzigen Situation. „Angefangen hatte es eigentlich damit, dass ich euch vier beobachten sollte, wenn ihr nicht auf Missionen wart. Um etwas über euch herauszufinden, eure Identität, wo ihr lebt … ich fand eine Menge heraus – und ich lernte dich kennen. Weißt du, mein Leben ist nicht unbedingt spaßig, um es mal auszudrücken, ohne gleich in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen. Aber wenn ich dich beobachten konnte, dann war ich irgendwie glücklich. Du hast selbst kein leichtes Leben, aber du schaffst es, nebenbei so herrlich normal und unbeschwert zu leben. Du kannst lächeln, ohne böse Hintergedanken zu haben. Ich habe dich bewundert, ich habe dich beneidet, und irgendwann wollte ich, dass du mir gehörst. Schwarz habe ich nie erzählt, was ich alles herausgefunden hatte, denn dann hätten sie euch getötet. _Dich_ getötet. Und das wollte ich verhindern.

Stattdessen entstand die Idee, dich gefangen zu nehmen und so Weiß anzulocken. Sie wussten, dass ich es mehr aus Eigennutz heraus tat, als für sie, aber sie hatten ihren Nutzen, das genügte ihnen. Und ich war zufrieden, weil du endlich mir gehörtest. Nur … als ich dann … zu weit gegangen bin …

Als du mich angeschrieen hast, mir all das entgegen geschrieen hast, was du von mir hältst, was ich für dich bin … als du die _Wahrheit_ über mich sagtest, da …

Da erst habe ich verstanden, was es wirklich war, was ich für dich empfand.

Es war keine Bewunderung.

Kein Neid.

Und kein Begehren.

Es ist Liebe.“ Ängstlich blickte er auf, zu dem Blondschopf, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte und ihn auch jetzt nur mit einem nicht deutbaren Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. „Ich liebe dich, Omi. Aber bitte, lass dich davon nicht verunsichern. Ich weiß, dass es eine einseitige Liebe ist, und ich werde nichts mehr tun, was dich verletzen könnte.

Wenn du, wenn du willst, dann gehe ich auch wieder, aber … ich bitte dich, mir zu erlauben, hier zu bleiben. Ich will nicht zu ihnen.“ Dann schließlich schwieg Nagi, nachdem er sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, das ihn bedrückte. Er schwieg, und auch Omi sprach nicht, schien nachdenklich geworden zu sein.

Er hasste Nagi.

Er verspürte Mitleid mit ihm.

Und wusste nicht, was richtiger war.

Vorsichtig rückte er ein Stück zu dem anderen hinüber, bis er nur noch einen knappen Meter von ihm entfernt saß. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus, um damit vorsichtig Nagis Wange zu berühren. Es war nicht normal, was er hier tat, und sicher alles andere als richtig und vernünftig – aber er tat ihm nun einmal leid. Sanft strich er über die angeschwollene Stelle, und Nagi zuckte augenblicklich zusammen.

„Wer, Nagi?“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig unsicher klang, zitternd, wie fast immer in der letzten Zeit. „Wer hat dich geschlagen, Nagi? War es Schuldig? Farfarello, oder Crawford? Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?!“

Verständnislos blickte Nagi ihn an. Nicht weniger verständnislos als er es selbst war. Wie konnte er Mitleid mit jemandem haben, der ihn so hatte leiden lassen?

„Es ist egal, Omi. Wenigstens hab ich erreicht, dass du hier unten ungefesselt bleiben darfst.“ Verwirrt blickte der Blonde ihn an, sehr wohl verstanden habend, was der andere ihm gesagt hatte, sehr wohl den Sinn verstanden habend, aber einfach nicht glauben wollend, was er gehört hatte.

Sie … sie hatten ihn wegen ihm geschlagen. Es war kein Plan, kein Trick.

Er hatte es ernst gemeint.

„Nagi, ich …“ Der andere erwartete zurecht, dass er weitersprechen würde, doch er selbst wusste mit einem Mal nicht mehr, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Also … darf ich hier bleiben? Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, Omi, keine Angst.“

„Natürlich darfst du.“ Himmel, er konnte ihn ja schlecht aus seinem eigenen Keller rausschmeißen, oder? Aber im Moment glaubte er, dass Nagi sich selbst das hätte gefallen lassen. Der Kleine brauchte Hilfe. Nicht unbedingt von ihm, aber Hilfe.

Noch immer fassungslos starrte er ihn an, fassungslos über die Grausamkeit, die man ihm angetan hatte.

„Hey, keine Angst“, begann Nagi dann schließlich lächelnd, als er sich Omis Blickes bewusst geworden war. „Sie lassen mich schon am Leben. Schließlich brauchen sie meine Fähigkeiten, also werden sie es sich gründlich überlegen, bevor sie mich umbringen.“ Er verschwieg, dass aber auch nur das ihm Gewissheit verschaffte, dass sie ihn nicht irgendwann töten würden. Er verschwieg, dass das mit Abstand nicht das erste mal gewesen war, dass sie ihn dermaßen geschlagen hatten. Omi musste es nicht wissen. „Omi, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ Der Blonde war inzwischen dabei, wieder ein Stück von Nagi wegzukriechen, wandte sich aber nun um, um zu antworten.

„Frag ruhig.“

„Omi, wer würde dich vermissen, wenn du sterben würdest?“ Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und befürchtete schon, Nagis gesamtes Verhalten sei doch nur gespielt gewesen und er würde ihn jetzt kaltblütig umbringen. Was sollte so eine Frage?!

Er warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder. Das, was er in Nagis Blick lesen konnte, war ehrliches Interesse, war Neugierde. So seltsam, wie das vielleicht auch klingen mochte, er war sich bei diesem Anblick einfach sicher, dass der Kleine keine bösen Absichten mehr hatte.

„Tja … Weiß natürlich“, kam er dann wieder auf die Frage zurück. „Und ansonsten … Ōka-san ganz bestimmt.“

„Ōka? Deine Freundin?“

„ _Eine_ Freundin!“ Omi seufzte kurz. Oh ja, es gab tatsächlich Menschen, die ihn vermissen würden, und die sich jetzt wahnsinnige Sorgen um ihn machten. „Und du? Wer würde dich vermissen?“

„Niemand.“ Er lächelte.

„Wieso?“

„Wieso sollte jemand? Ich bin für Schwarz nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, wenn sie irgendetwas vermissen würden, wären es meine Fähigkeiten. Nicht ich.“

Er entgegnete nichts. Nun verfiel Nagi also doch noch ins Selbstmitleid. Und viel schlimmer noch war, dass ihn das wirklich mitnahm. Himmel, er war wirklich zu weich und naiv, Yōji hatte schon ganz recht damit gehabt. Aber es war auch viel einfacher, dem Kleinen jetzt zu verzeihen, als ihn ewig zu hassen. Sollte er hier noch einmal wieder herauskommen, waren sie doch sowieso wieder Feinde, also würde es nichts ausmachen, jetzt mal ein wenig freundlich zu sein.

„Irgendwann … findest du bestimmt jemanden, der sich um dich sorgt.“ Klang hübsch kitschig, nicht wahr?

Nagi nickte nur, lehnte sich dann an die Wand hinter ihm und schloss die Augen. Omi blickte ihn noch einen Moment an, tat es ihm dann aber gleich. Er war müde, und das Gespräch mit Nagi hatte ihn irgendwie noch zusätzlich angestrengt. Man bekam nicht jeden Tag so etwas gesagt, und auch, wenn Nagi eigentlich sein Feind war, schmeichelte es, solche Worte zu hören.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte. Zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf, und der Keller hier war mit Abstand nicht der gemütlichste Ort. Es war hart und kalt. Die anderen tadelten ihn ja oft, er solle nicht bei jedem Wetter in Shorts rumlaufen. Jetzt musste er zum ersten Mal zugeben, dass sie wohl recht hatten. Er fror. Wie eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon, aber jetzt hatte er vielleicht zum ersten Mal die Chance, es zu ändern.

Aber das war so absurd, schließlich würde er damit die gesamte Distanz wieder zerbrechen, die er sich selbst aufzubauen versucht hatte. Und der Kleine hatte versucht … wie sollte er da …

Und dennoch gab er schließlich nach, stand leise auf und schlich zu Nagi herüber. Vielleicht würde er sich irgendwann dafür hassen, tat er es nicht jetzt schon. Vielleicht würde es Nagi als Anlass genügen, seine guten Vorsätze zu vergessen und er würde da weitermachen, wo er letztens aufgehört hatte. Und dann würde er ihm nicht mehr entkommen können.

Er wusste all das, und dennoch hockte er sich nun hin, kroch noch ein Stückchen näher an den anderen heran, lehnte sich dann an ihn und legte seinen Kopf in Nagis Schoß.

‚Wie bescheuert …’ Er wusste, dass Nagi noch nicht geschlafen hatte, und auch, wenn er ihn nicht ansah, so konnte er dessen Blick doch deutlich spüren.

Fassungslos starrte Nagi den Blonden in seinem Schoß an. Das konnte nicht sein – Omi hasste ihn, er würde niemals so zutraulich … nicht nachdem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Hatte er seine Entschuldigung vielleicht tatsächlich angenommen? Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, zu unsinnig erschien ihm das. Und nun lag Omi hier bei ihm.

Er wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren, wagte nicht, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Er wagte fast nicht einmal mehr, zu atmen, zu groß war die Angst, er könnte Omi erschrecken, sodass dieser wieder zurückweichen wurde.

So saß er einfach nur da, blickte den Blonden gerührt an und schloss schließlich wieder die Augen.

‚Danke …’

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, musste Omi nicht erst überlegen, wo er sich befand. Nur allzu gut hatte er noch alles in Erinnerung, das Gespräch mit Nagi und was er daraufhin Verrücktes gewagt hatte. Und auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, so war er jetzt doch heilfroh, dass nichts weiter vorgefallen war, dass Nagi ihn wirklich in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Also meinte er es tatsächlich ernst. Der letzte Zweifel war beseitigt, denn das war eine nur allzu günstige Chance für Nagi gewesen, und da er diese nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wollte er ihm jetzt einfach glauben.

Gut, nun hatte er vielleicht einen Feind weniger – hier rauskommen aber würde er wohl auch weiterhin nicht.

Vorsichtig entfernte er sich von Nagi, doch seine Bemühungen, den anderen nicht zu wecken, waren vergebens, als dieser genau in diesem Moment die Augen öffnete.

„Morgen.“ Er lächelte. Gott, er hätte so verdammt niedlich sein können, wäre er nicht in Wirklichkeit ein verdammt mieses Arschloch, das obendrein auch noch für Schwarz arbeitete.

„Morgen“, kam es daher nur einsilbig zurück. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, sich mit seinen Feinden anzufreunden.

„Ich …“ Er spürte, wie Nagis Blick kurz auf ihm ruhte, wie der andere Junge dann aber lächelnd mit dem Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. „Ich werd dich dann mal wieder allein lassen … bis später, Omi.“

„Hm.“ Wollte er das? Wollte er ihn wiedersehen?

…

Ja.

Was mit am meisten schmerzte, war die Tatsache, dass er seine Fluchtpläne gänzlich hatte aufgeben müssen. Es war sinnlos, Schwarz würde ihn nicht in einem Keller gefangen halten, den er ohne weitere Probleme auf eigene Faust verlassen konnte. Das hier war nicht irgendeine drittklassige Organisation – das war Schwarz.

Und vielleicht …

Er war sich sicher, dass Nagi es ihm gesagt hätte, wäre draußen schon irgendetwas vorgefallen, hätte Weiß schon irgendwas unternommen, um ihn zu retten.

Aber vielleicht hatten die drei die Suche nach ihm längst aufgegeben. Hatten _ihn_ längst aufgegeben.

Eigentlich hatte er genau das gehofft. Denn gingen die drei auf die Falle ein, waren sie vielleicht alle zusammen verloren. Und so würde nur er irgendwann draufgehen, wenn Schwarz einsah, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihn weiterhin gefangen zu halten.

Er hatte genau das gehofft, er wusste, dass das sicherlich bei weitem die beste Lösung war. Und trotzdem tat es weh, wenn man daran dachte, dass die Welt draußen einen schon längst aufgegeben hatte.

Hatte er sich nicht vielleicht geirrt? Gab es denn wirklich Menschen, die ihn vermissen würden?

Beiläufig wischte er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er sollte nicht weinen. Schließlich war es doch sein eigener Wunsch gewesen, dass eben das eintrat.

„Omi?“

„Hm?“ Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, um in das besorgte Gesicht von Nagi zu blicken. „Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören …“

„Weinst du?“ Vorsichtig trat er an den Blonden heran, strich ihm mit einer sanften Bewegung über die Wangen und wischte dabei ein paar Tränen weg.

Omi entgegnete nichts. Wäre auch ziemlich albern gewesen, schließlich brauchte Nagi ja nun wirklich keine Antwort mehr. So schwiegen sie also, Omi stumm den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, während Nagi ihn kummervoll anblickte. Er hatte das nicht gewollt, verdammt, nicht _so_. Er hatte Omi nicht leiden lassen wollen. Und nun litt er, litt wegen ihm und seiner Dummheit.

„Ich … na ja … ich … ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“ Hektisch begann Nagi, in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas zu suchen, sodass Omi, trotz der Trauer, neugierig aufblickte. Schließlich förderte der Dunkelhaarige ein kleines Tütchen zutage und lächelte. „Kekse. Nichts besonderes, aber ich dachte … mal was anderes, und …“ Und Omi konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Irgendwie verspürte er das Bedürfnis, Nagi sofort um den Hals zu fallen, jedoch schaffte er es glücklicherweise, sich zurückzuhalten. „Du brauchst auch keine Angst haben, sie sind nicht vergiftet, oder so.“

„Dummkopf.“

„Hm?“

„Ich hab keine Angst mehr. Nicht vor dir.“ Es war so verdammt leichtsinnig, das einfach so zu sagen. Und doch glaubte er Nagi. Und wenn er dieses Lächeln erblickte, das Nagi ihm nun zuwarf, so erleichtert und glücklich, dann war er mit einem Mal froh, dass er noch vertrauen konnte.

‚Demjenigen vertrauen, der an meiner ganzen Situation Schuld ist?’ Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht wissen, was falsch und was richtig war. Bisher hatte man ihm das immer vorgeschrieben, ihm klargemacht, dass sie ‚die Guten’ in diesem Spiel waren und die anderen, andere wie Schwarz, ‚die Bösen’. Er hatte vielleicht nur diese eine Chance, seinen Feind selbst zu wählen.

Und Nagi war nicht länger sein Feind.

„Also, wenn du möchtest …“, riss ihn dieser da auch schon wieder aus den Gedanken und hielt ihm noch immer die Kekstüte entgegen. Omi nickte nur lächelnd und griff in die Tüte, nahm sich einen Keks und stopfte sich diesen dann in den Mund. Er musste unweigerlich lächeln, als er den vertrauten Geschmack von Süßem seit einigen Tagen endlich wieder verspürte. Es mochten nur ein paar billige Kekse sein, aber irgendwie war es auch ein Stück Leben, ein Stück Hoffnung, ein Stück _Andersartigkeit_ mittenmang all dieser Eintönigkeit. Das mochte vielleicht verrückt klingen für jeden anderen, wenn er es gehört hätte, aber für Omi war dies ganz einfach Realität. „Und?“ Statt einer Antwort nickte er nur freudig, woraufhin Nagi noch erleichterter schien als zuvor.

„Du bist echt lieb, weißt du das?“ Der Angesprochene blickte nur zur Seite und wirkte fast ein wenig verlegen.

„Sag so was nicht. Ich hab so viel Mist gebaut.“

„Und es eingesehen. Na ja, ich werd’s wohl nicht überleben“ erschrocken drehte Nagi sich herum, doch Omi fuhr unbeirrt fort, „aber immerhin hast du mich nicht zu Tode gefoltert.“ Gott, was laberte er hier bloß für einen Schwachsinn.

„Ich …“ Betroffen blickte Nagi zu Boden. „Ich wollte doch nicht … ich …“ Na ja, aber hatte er sich nicht dazu entschlossen, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken?

Lächelnd griff er nach einem weiteren Keks, zog Nagi zu sich her und stopfte ihm das Gebäck in den Mund.

„Da. Deine Kekse heitern auf.“ Er war einmalig, dieser irritierte Blick, mit dem Nagi ihn besah, bevor er anfing, auf dem Keks herumzukauen. Schließlich musste auch er unweigerlich lächeln und warf sich Omi dann plötzlich in die Arme. Im ersten Augenblick erschrocken zusammenzuckend wollte er den Kleineren von sich stoßen, ließ es dann aber geschehen, dass er ihn umarmte, stand dabei aber regungslos da und erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Widerstand der Versuchung, es zu tun.

Nur langsam löste Nagi sich von ihm und lächelte zaghaft. War er vielleicht schon wieder zu weit gegangen? Aber er _konnte_ von diesem süßen Jungen nicht so einfach ablassen, nicht, wenn er plötzlich so freundlich zu ihm war.

„Ich … ich sollte wieder gehen. Schuldig meckert nur wieder rum, wenn ich zu lange bei dir bin. Na ja …“ Unschlüssig blickte er ihn an, konnte nur unter größter Anstrengung der Versuchung widerstehen, den Blonden zu küssen. Dann aber wandte er sich um, und ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ er den Keller.

‚Nagi … warum? Wenn es anders gekommen wäre, unter anderen Umständen … dann hätte ich dich vielleicht sogar mögen können …’

Diesmal horchte er auf, als er draußen plötzlich hektische Fußschritte vernahm. Irgendwie zweifelte er nicht daran, dass es Nagi war. Nur was versetzte ihn so in Aufregung? Hatte Schwarz ihn wieder …?

Hastig stand er auf und lief hinüber zur Tür, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass es ebenso gut Schuldig sein könnte, der ihm wieder mal einen Besuch abstattete, oder auch einer der anderen beiden.

Doch nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür, und ein vollkommen aufgelöster Nagi stürmte hinein, ließ die Tür hinter sich achtlos offen stehen und fiel Omi in die Arme. Ängstlich blickte dieser Nagis Gesicht an, überprüfte es nach neuen Verletzungen, atmete aber erleichtert auf, als es nicht so aussah, als hätten sie ihn erneut geschlagen. Er zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er gerade ebenfalls die Arme um Nagi gelegt hatte.

„Hey, was ist denn?“

„Sie … sie sind da.“

„Wer?“

„Weiß …“

„Was?!“ Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schob Omi Nagi von sich weg und blickte ihn ernst an. „Sag das noch mal!“ Kleine Tränen perlten über Nagis Wangen, als er nun nickte.

„Weiß … sie sind hier, in diesem Gebäude. Sie sind hier, um dich zu holen. Sie werden dich mir wegnehmen …“ Omi wollte etwas entgegnen, kam aber nicht dazu, da Nagi ihn bereits erneut umarmte.

Umso wilder arbeitete es dagegen in seinem Kopf. Weiß war hier? Sie hatten ihn nicht aufgegeben? Waren hier, um ihn zu retten?

Noch einmal schluchzte Nagi kurz auf, drückte Omi noch einmal fest an sich und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Schulter.

„Lauf, Omi.“

„Was …?“

„Hau ab. Sie sind nicht mehr weit von hier, und wenn du ihnen entgegenkommst, schafft ihr es vielleicht noch hier raus.“ Langsam strichen seine Hände Omis Rücken entlang, bevor er sich von ihm löste und ihn ernst anblickte. Seine Tränen waren inzwischen getrocknet, und mit einem Male hatte Omi wieder das Gefühl, den Nagi vor sich zu haben, den er gekannt hatte, bevor er in dieses Gefängnis gekommen war.

„Lauf, Omi. Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, werden wir dich töten.“ Kurz sah Omi ihn noch an, nickte dann aber.

Natürlich. Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte, seitdem er hier unten war. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, eine einzige Chance nur, hier raus zu kommen, und die würde er nutzen. Er würde Schwarz entkommen. Er würde Nagi entkommen.

Schweigsam ging Nagi durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Omi. Sie traten auf einen langen Flur, und Nagi deutete mit gesenktem Blick nach links.

„Wenn … wenn du da lang läufst, kommst du an eine Treppe und von da nach oben … du wirst Weiß schon finden …“

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, lief Omi auch schon los.

Nun war es also soweit. Nagi bereute nicht, dass er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wäre Omi länger hier geblieben, hätte Schwarz ihn getötet, und so hatte er wenigstens eine Chance, zu überleben.

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Omi nicht zögern würde, zu gehen. Dass er gehen würde, dass er ihn zurücklassen würde und dass dann sein Leben so grau und eintönig sein würde wie zuvor. Aber immerhin hatte er das bewahren können, was er so über alles liebte.

…

Omi wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich stehenblieb, warum seine Füße ihn einfach nicht weiter tragen wollten. Warum alles in ihm danach drängte, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Nagi …“ Er wusste nicht, warum er mit einem Mal zurücklief.

Er wusste nur noch, dass er es wollte. Mit einer raschen und doch vollkommen liebevollen Bewegung zog er Nagi an sich, zögerte keinen Augenblick und küsste ihn zärtlich. Der Kleinere blickte ihn verwundert an und wagte kaum, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Vorsichtig löste Omi sich von ihm, flüsterte einen kleines ‚Danke’ und hauchte ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann wandte er sich um und lief nun endgültig davon.

Nagi blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, sank dann auf die Knie und begann zu schluchzen, Träne um Träne lief über seine Wange, fiel ungesehen, ungehört, unbeachtet von der Welt zu Boden.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er es geschafft hatte, Weiß in diesem riesigen Gebäudekomplex zu finden. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie es geschafft hatten, zu entkommen.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, so wollte er es überhaupt nicht wissen.

Er war frei. Er war zurück, er war wieder zu Hause. Er hätte sich freuen sollen, und eigentlich tat er es auch.

Nur irgendwie …

Es waren zu viele Dinge geschehen, die er einfach nicht begriff.

Warum verwunderte es ihn, was Nagi getan hatte, wenn er doch so genau wusste, dass der Kleine ihn liebte? Wenn er überzeugt davon war, dass Nagi alles ernst gemeint hatte, was er ihm in dieser einen Nacht gesagt hatte? Aber vielleicht verstand er es ja auf irgendeine Art und Weise doch, und nur sein Gewissen befahl ihm, verwundert zu sein.

Aber warum … warum hatte er es nicht fertiggebracht, Nagi ohne ein Wort zu verlassen?

Warum war er noch einmal zurückgekehrt? Er hätte alles, wirklich alles dadurch zerstören können, es hätte passieren können, dass Schwarz Weiß doch noch erwischt hätte, dass sie ihn erwischt hätten, und dann wäre es aus gewesen, aus und vorbei für immer. Warum hatte er all das in Kauf genommen? Warum hatte er Nagi …

Geküsst?

Aus Dank. Nichts weiter. Das hatte er ihm gesagt, und das war der Grund. Auch wenn Nagi an allem schuld war, am Ende war er ihm doch dankbar gewesen.

Aus Dank. Und nichts weiter. Das allein war der Grund für diesen Kuss gewesen.

Seufzend lehnte der blonde Junge sich zurück, kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes und starrte die Decke über ihm an.

„ …Oder?“


End file.
